Tea, Sympathy and a Wolf Patronus
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: Tonks didn't want to stay for tea, but Molly Weasley could sense that something was troubling her. A late night discussion between them both reveals the truth. My take on the discussion between Mrs Weasley and Tonks from the beginning of 'Half Blood Prince'. Lupin/Tonks.
1. Tonks

**A/N**

**This is my first attempt at a Lupin/Tonks story, even though they have been my favourite characters since the third and fifth book… anyway, this is a small one-shot that can fit into 'Half-Blood Prince', where Harry and Dumbledore arrive at the Burrow and find Molly and Tonks there, talking. I would have loved to have been able to read it from their perspective, what they were discussing etc. so I thought no harm would come from writing what I think happened. **

**This is about Lupin & Tonks but of course is using the characters of Tonks and Mrs Weasley so apologies if you came to this story expecting Remus to magically turn up at the door.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings etc. belong to the wonderful JK Rowling who gifted us with such an imaginative magical world when I was growing up. Towards the end of this story, I include lines from the book itself and I am in no way passing it off as my own, all lines from when Dumbledore appears belong to JK Rowling.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

A loud _crack _split the silence that surrounded the Burrow. As Nymphadora Tonks strode forwards, kicking stones in her wake, she spotted Molly Weasley appear at the kitchen window in the distance. In response to her watchful gaze, Tonks pulled her cloak tighter around her and pushed forward, in the hopes of doing her job quickly and getting home so she could sit and mope for the evening.

She knew Molly was scrutinising her as she drew closer to the back door and made an effort to mask her face from the intense gaze. She reached the door and paused for breath. She would not give anything away. She would tell Molly what she was instructed to and leave. She would _not _break down. With that mantra in mind, Tonks knocked on the door.

"Who is there?"

The voice on the other side of the door was warm, yet timid and Tonks almost smiled. Molly saw her walk down the path and still had to ask who it was.

"It's me, Tonks," she replied, her voice hoarse.

"Who or what is your worst enemy?"

Tonks didn't even think on it.

"The troll leg umbrella stand."

The door swung open immediately and Molly stood in the opening, wrapped in a worn green dressing gown, gazing at the young woman before her with a frown. Tonks immediately pulled her arms in front of her and absently picked at a thread in her cloak, her eyes downcast. She knew what Molly saw in front of her. She saw it every time she looked in a mirror in her flat. Her hair was mousy brown and hung limp around her heart-shaped face. She was overly pale, a lot paler than usual and her clothes hung from her thinner frame. When Molly's eyes reached her own, Tonks forced the ghost of a smile to her lips.

"Wotcher Molly."

Molly smiled in return and, despite the circumstances, it lit up the gloomy night. Mrs Weasley had that aura about her, motherly and warm, even in the darkest of times that they now faced.

"Tonks, dear, in you come, in you come."

She bustled Tonks in, shooing her to the kitchen table. Tonks resisted for a moment, not wishing to appear rude but not wanting to stay either. She turned to Molly and said smoothly;

"Dumbledore has sent me with a message. He'll be apparating here in the morning with Harry, who will be staying for the rest of the summer."

Molly nodded and appeared delighted with the news. Tonks took it as her cue to quietly depart and started to move back towards the door. She didn't get far before Molly accosted her.

"Won't you at least stay for a drink? You haven't been around in a long time."

"Sorry but no thanks Molly," Tonks replied wearily, forcing another smile, "I've been kept very busy by the Ministry at the moment. Aurors are stretched thin and I've taken on extra work."

She thought the excuse would be enough. However, just as her hand clasped the handle of the back door, she heard a sharp tone from behind.

"Sit, Nymphadora."

Tonks didn't even have the strength to scold Molly for the use of her first name. As it was, she couldn't even muster a glare. Molly saw this and she softened slightly.

"Please, I can see you're troubled. Just a cup of tea."

_Just one drink and then get out. _Tonks resigned herself to a seat at the kitchen table, cloak still around her shoulders, determined to make conversation hard for the Weasley mother. Molly didn't deserve ill treatment from her, but quite frankly she was on the verge of a break down and to do so in front of Molly would be horrific.

Mrs Weasley didn't hear the inner monologue of her guest and instead hummed to herself as she bustled about the kitchen making tea for them both. With a final flourish, she waved her wand and the tea landed perfectly on the table. Tonks nodded in gratitude and wrapped her hands around the mug, glad for something to occupy her. Molly sat down opposite and didn't even bother with social niceties.

"Something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," Tonks immediately replied, glancing up into Molly's searching eyes before focusing her attention on the sugar bowl on the table in front of her.

"I've raised seven children, Tonks. I know when I'm being lied to. Now something is definitely wrong. Why won't you tell me?"

_Because you wouldn't understand. No-one knows._

"Sirius is dead," the words tumbled out of Tonks' mouth easily, forming what she considered to be a good cover. Of course she was more than upset that Sirius had died, he _was _one of her favourite relatives, and she felt suitably guilty that Bellatrix Lestrange managed to knock her out. If she had fought just that little bit longer, she could have prevented Sirius' needless death. However, while this all weighed heavily on her heart, it was an even heavier burden for someone else, someone who in turn was causing Tonks' more heartache-

"Yes, he is. I know it's a lot to take in and there is plenty of time to grieve," Molly replied sympathetically, "but judging from the look in your eyes and your lack of appearance around _certain _Order members, I must wonder whether it is the death of Sirius that is in fact troubling you."

Tonks schooled her expression well and blew on her cup of tea gently before taking a measured sip. What should she say? Molly was looking at her closely and Tonks was almost certain that the older woman knew everything. _How do I play it now?_ Molly answered the question for her.

"I would even go as far as to say, Tonks, that you look just like I did in my last year of school when Arthur and I took a short break in our relationship."

Tonks remained silent.

"I was heartbroken, really," Molly pushed on now with more confidence.

Tonks stood up abruptly and knocked the table, spilling her tea. Molly waved her wand dismissively and the stain disappeared as if it never happened.

"It's nothing," Tonks said dully, "thanks for the tea Molly but I really have to be off."

Once again she walked towards the door, now determined more than ever to get out. Molly prying further would crumble the walls she had hastily erected before this trip and she had to get out before that happened. Best to get home and cry herself to sleep. That would solve it, at least for tonight.

Once again her hand was just skimming the door handle when Molly called out softly from her place at the table;

"Is it Remus?"

The name sent a tingling down Tonks' spine and her posture stiffened. She knew without looking over her shoulder that Molly's eyes would be glittering triumphantly. Tonks took a deep breath and felt her shoulders sag in defeat. Her hand fell loosely away from the door handle but she still did not turn back round.

"Have you ever thought of telling him how you feel?" Molly took the moment of silent admission to press home her advantage.

Tonks slowly pivoted on the spot, looking Molly squarely in the eye. She refused to cry, it would be stupid and futile and- she felt a lone tear escape down her cheek. _Traitor! _She screamed at it, feeling the burning trail it left behind. She focused on Molly's question to distract attention away from it.

"I have tried," she replied, her voice monotone and defeated, "five times now."

Molly looked confused and so Tonks took the opportunity to move back to the table and sit back down with her now cold cup of tea. _I__ might as well make a night of it__if it __is __all coming out now anyway_, she thought as she removed her cloak.

"If you've told him..." Molly said, genuinely puzzled, "then what is the problem?"

Tonks let out a bitter laugh and fiddled with the sugar bowl.

"_'I'm too old, too poor, too dangerous'_" she mimicked derisively, quoting what was now sure to be burned into her memory forever as the worst excuse possible.

Molly was silent for a moment, taking in the excuse, before she scoffed loudly at the entire debacle.

"Too old? well he's hardly in his grave! Who gives a fig about money these days? And as for too dangerous, well ..." she could hardly finish her sentence, the excuse was so preposterous to her, "he's never been a danger as long as I've known the man!"

Tonks lightened a bit at Molly's tirade against Remus. She wasn't the only one it seemed who found the excuse to be lame and unoriginal.

"-that man is too damn noble for his own good sometimes!" Molly continued on, her cheeks flushed in indignation, "he constantly puts himself down and thinks himself a monster because of his condition! No self-esteem whatsoever! He needs to pull his head out of the ground and see that others care for him and he deserves to be loved!"

"What do I do?" Tonks cut in, her voice laced with desperation, "I can't take it, I really can't! He keeps rejecting me and refuses my counter-arguments. Hell, we can't be alone in the same room anymore! He won't let me change his mind on the matter, but I _have _to Molly, I just _have _to somehow. It's not just a crush. Why can't he see that?"

Tonks pulled at a lock of her hair and screwed up her face in concentration, intent on changing it to her usual bubblegum pink. _Remus likes it pink... _She opened her eyes and saw it, mousy brown and limp just as before.

"I can't change like I used to," she explained, gaining a look of sadness from Molly. Tonks then drew her wand out quickly and pointed it at the far side of the kitchen. She sought out a good memory; _last __Christmas__ where she had mistakenly stumbled and crashed into Remus, who caught her and pointed out the mistletoe above them. His soft lips on hers..._

"Expecto Patronum!" She cried out and a large silver animal burst from her wand. She heard Molly gasp in recognition.

"Oh Tonks," Molly whispered softly, her heart obviously breaking for the young Auror.

Tonks sighed and watched sadly as the silver wolf slowly dissolved into nothing, leaving emptiness, both in the kitchen and in her very heart.

"You see?" she said, her voice breaking as she looked over at Molly.

Molly reached her hand out across the table and clutched Tonks'.

"I never knew, dear, the extent…"

"I bet everyone thinks it's just a girly crush, I _wish _it was," Tonks replied miserably, "I wish I could get over him and I hate that he has affected me in this way!"

She tugged at a lock of limp brown hair and Molly cocked her head in sympathy, relinquishing her hold of Tonks' hand. Tonks folded her arms on the table and dropped her head into them. Molly felt helpless as she watched the young auror's body start shaking, no doubt releasing the frustrated tears that were long overdue.

"Somedays," Tonks' murmured, her voice muffled by her arms as she wiped her tears on them, "I wish I never fell in love with him."

Molly clucked her disapproval at those words and walked over to Tonks, rubbing her shoulders consolingly. Her mother used to do it to her when she went through hard times with Arthur. Eventually the shaking faded away, leaving once again the tired, empty shell that was now Tonks. Molly's heart was breaking for the young woman.

"Never regret love, Tonks dear," Molly eventually said, "to have experienced it at all, especially in such dark times, is a blessing."

Tonks lifted her head up and gave a feeble smile at her words, which spurred Molly on.

"I know Remus," she continued, smiling back at Tonks, "he's a worthy man, very stubborn but he has the same flaw as the rest of us."

"A bad leg?" Tonks asked tonelessly. She had considered kicking the werewolf idiot in the shins on more than one occasion.

"No. Love. If he's asimportant to you as you are to him then don't give up. He'll come round eventually to the idea, how could he not?"

"Thanks, Molly."

"When he shows up at the Burrow next, I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind."

Tonks felt the corners of her mouth pull up slightly. It wasn't much, but for the first time in weeks it was genuine. She gently reheated her tea with her wand.

"Or better yet," Molly continued, "you can, dear, he'll be round this-"

Three successive knocks at the door interrupted Molly's sentence and Tonks watched as the Weasley mother froze, her posture stiff and alert. Tonks gripped her wand tightly in her hand, unsure of what death eater would knock before entering to kill them but still ready for any possibility. Molly stopped before the back door, her voice shaking as she called out;

"Who's there? Declare yourself!"

A voice carried through the door, strong and familiar.

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry."

Molly visibly relaxed and threw the door open as Tonks loosened her grip on her wand, wrapping her hands back round her mug of tea.

"Harry, dear!" She heard Molly proclaim, "gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!"

Harry entered through the door first, followed by Dumbledore who amiably replied;

"We were lucky. Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora!"

Tonks winced at her full name and quickly caught both Dumbledore and Harry's eyes.

"Hello professor. Wotcher Harry."

"Hi, Tonks." Harry replied, giving her a small smile. Tonks tried to return it, but felt it was more forced than ever. She felt uncomfortable in their company, especially as she noticed Harry taking in her appearance with a look of confusion on his face. Why was everyone so interested in her business? Couldn't she just have an off day without the strange looks? Feeling herself wither under the combined stares of both Harry and now Dumbledore, who was peering at her over his half-moon spectacles curiously, Tonks quickly stood up and grabbed her cloak.

"I'd better be off," She said, her attempt at casual coming out strangled. She fixed her cloak around herself and turned to Molly, "thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

"Please don't leave on my account," Dumbledore cut in smoothly, his tone polite, "I cannot stay, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour."

"No, no, I need to get going," She couldn't meet his eyes, she knew he could read her like an open book if she did. She wasn't ready for people to know about her problems with Remus, causing her to avoid the burning gaze of the Hogwarts headmaster, "Night-"

"Dear," Molly interrupted as Tonks made her way to the door, "why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming-?"

"No," Tonks replied quickly, understanding Molly's hint but she couldn't face him again, not yet, not when his last rejection was so strong, so recent, "really, Molly… thanks anyway…"

Molly gave a small nod of understanding and Dumbledore glanced between them both, his features schooled into a look of polite interest.

"Goodnight, everyone," Tonks murmured before walking quickly out of the Burrow. She hurried into the yard, not far from the back door and knew that they were watching her back. She stopped, took a deep breath and wiped a freshly formed tear from her cheek.

"Damn you Remus," she whispered into the air, allowing her anguish to be lifted up by the gentle breeze and carried away. With that, she turned and with a faint _pop, _disapparated into thin air. She left a troubled Molly Weasley in her wake, watching the spot where she had just disappeared, with a knitted brow and a frown on her face.

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, despite the fact that there was no happy Lupin/Tonks fluff. Reviews would be nice and feel free to constructively criticise, thanks**


	2. Lupin

**A/N**

**So I decided that a second chapter might go nicely, from Lupin's point of view. Set during 'Half Blood Prince', a short time after Tonks' visit. Hope you all enjoy and a big thanks to those who have reviewed! Made me want to write more.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Characters, locations, the whole lot belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement intended!**

Remus Lupin appeared a few feet from the back door, his brown hair, streaked more liberally than usual with grey, whipping in the wind. As he dusted off his ragged clothes, an effort he regarded as futile when he glanced as his threadbare jacket, another loud _crack _resounded close by and the tell-tale rhythmic _thump _let Remus know that Alastor Moody, too, had arrived safe and sound.

"In we go then," Moody growled. His scarred face tried to smile and the attempt made him appear, if possible, more menacing. Remus walked up to the door and knocked, Moody right behind him.

"Who is it?" Remus recognised the voice to be a very wary Mrs Weasley.

"It is I, Remus Lupin, member of the Order with ex-Auror, Alastor Moody."

"What was your nickname at school?"

Remus smiled thinly.

"Moony."

They didn't even have to wait a minute as the door was flung open by a very welcoming Mrs Weasley.

"Goodness, but it isn't even dinnertime," She said, throwing an anxious look over her shoulder at the clock, "I have barely started… come in, both of you! It's so cold out today… that's it, this way."

Remus took a step inside and the aroma of beef filled his nostrils. It was mouth-watering; the spices and juices hit him like a brick wall and his stomach gave an audible growl. It had been weeks since he had anything closely resembling a hot meal and now more than ever he appreciated the Weasley hospitality.

He took his time savouring the smell and warmth, his reverie only broken by a loud _tsk_. Molly Weasley was sizing him up and didn't seem to like what she saw.

"Remus, dear, you look like you haven't eaten in weeks!"

"An appearance, I'm sure, that will be amended this evening," Remus replied politely with a faint smile.

Molly smiled in return, her admonitions long forgotten, and ushered both him and Moody into seats at the kitchen table.

"I'll just make up something quick to keep you both fed until dinner."

As she flicked her wand and ingredients flew to her, Moody picked up the newspaper that sat on the table and started to peruse it intently. His magical eye, however, had no interest in it, and it zoomed about in the socket, here and there. _Probably checking the security of the house, _Remus thought wryly as he listened to Molly's humming while she sliced up onions.

"Have you seen anyone since returning, Remus?" Molly asked over her shoulder. She was now throwing vegetables into a boiling pot.

"I had to report to Dumbledore yesterday," Remus replied, his voice exhausted.

"Hmm yes, he dropped Harry off over here a few days ago," she said, turning to face him, "I have the strangest feeling that he's planning something with Harry."

"If Dumbledore has plans for the boy, we shouldn't question it," Moody interrupted, his good eye focused on Molly. His magical eye had flickered upwards at the ceiling, drawn by movement no doubt. Molly's response was drowned out by the broth behind her overflowing and hitting the oven and floor. She flicked her wand and cleaned the mess before responding:

"Heavens, he's just a boy!" she said, flustered, "He's always put in such danger and at such a young age…"

"If Dumbledore has plans for Harry, then he will be safe Molly," Remus reasoned. He understood her fears, he had the same gnawing at his heart. Being sent to track down Fenrir and other werewolves underground meant that he was never kept fully abreast of news for the sake of cover. He could not contact Harry or others, meaning that he would never know if anything happened. Harry was his last connection to Sirius, James, Lily, his former life. After Sirius' cruel death at the hands of Bellatrix, Remus had taken it upon himself to be there for Harry and to look out for him, a faint ghost of the godfather that Sirius had been the last couple of years. As such, he _had _to trust in Dumbledore that Harry would be kept safe.

"The Auror department are working over time, including extra security at Hogsmeade," Moody interrupted, the newspaper in front of him now completely forgotten.

"Constant vigilance?" Remus asked with a smile.

Moody grunted in response and muttered a 'thank you' as Molly placed a steaming bowl in front of him. Remus, too, gave a heart felt thanks as he took the warm bowl in his hands. It smelled delicious.

"I'm afraid it's not much, but enough to get you by."

Remus shovelled the soup in his mouth, all thoughts of etiquette forgotten. Molly watched on approvingly before sitting down at the kitchen table as well.

"You said about extra Aurors in Hogsmeade?" Molly asked casually.

"Yes, four of 'em," Moody replied, sitting back in his chair with a groan, "Proudfoot is heading the security there. Good man, decent head on his shoulders. They thought of putting Dawlish in charge of it- _pah!_"

"Is Tonks stationed there?" Molly asked.

Remus froze, a full spoon caught in mid-air, halfway to his lips. Molly couldn't possibly have planned this line of questioning, could she? His eyes flickered towards her. She sat, back straight, hands lightly drumming on the table and an all-too-innocent expression on her face. Surely she couldn't know…

"Yep," Moody said, proudly, "I may not be part of that damn department anymore, but I asked Kingsley to pull some strings. Need one of my own there and Tonks is the best for it."

While Moody's good eye went back to the bowl in front of him as he continued to eat, his magical eye remained fixed on Remus. What was this? An inquisition? Remus felt his face warm up for no reason. _Please let the conversation shift._

"She came over a couple of nights ago actually, have you seen her lately Alastor?" Molly continued on with dogged determination and Remus kept quiet, hoping the conversation would eventually fall flat.

"Yeah, I've seen her," Moody replied, his eyes darkening and his mouth set in a grim line, "girl's depressed. With Scrimgeour running the department ragged, I'm not surprised she looks exhausted."

"I think something else is on her mind actually," Molly said with a sigh. She turned her attention to Remus and he felt like a rabbit caught in headlights, "do _you _know what's wrong with her?"

"No idea," he replied, pointedly looking down at his now-empty bowl, "perhaps Sirius-"

"- no," Molly interrupted quickly, "no, I don't think that's it."

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it's none of our business," Remus finalised, finally having the courage to look up into Molly's eyes. She didn't seem to like his answer, not one bit, and opened her mouth to argue back. As she did so, however, Arthur and Hermione came through the backdoor.

"Remus! Alastor! Good to see you both," Arthur said warmly, taking off his cloak, "was just out back in the shed. Hermione was teaching me how to use the tellovision remote-"

"- television," Hermione corrected him.

"Yes, that," Arthur smiled, "amazing contraptions those muggles have. Something for everything!"

Remus saw Molly give a quick glance over at everyone in the kitchen, before standing up.

"Arthur, wouldn't it be best to double check the security in the house? What with all our guests…"

"Good idea," Arthur conceded. Moody perked up at this innocuous statement.

"I'll go with you," he growled, heaving himself out of the chair, "after years of having to think like a Death Eater, no crack in the wall is safe."

"Well then we best get started," Arthur replied with a small smile, "our attic walls look like ancestry trees."

As Moody stumped out of the kitchen with Arthur on his heels, Remus looked around. Hermione stood near the kitchen table, looking suitably uncomfortable and Molly had retreated to her cauldron. He prayed that she wouldn't-

"Hermione, dear, I think Ron was looking for you a little while ago."

"Was he?" Hermione asked, her casual demeanour somewhat ruined by the hope that flickered in her eyes. Remus' stomach turned as his thoughts involuntarily went towards another young woman who had that same look in her eyes weeks ago, now dulled to defeat and it was all his fault.

"He's up in his room I expect, with Harry and Ginny."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley," Hermione said and walked out of the room. That left Remus and Molly and he knew that this was no accident. He was trapped.

"More soup, dear?" Molly asked pleasantly.

"No thank you Molly," Remus had one chance at escape and it was right now, "I think I'd best talk to Harry about-"

"- Remus, we need to talk."

"Please," Remus hunched over the table and sighed, running his hands through his hair, "if this is about-"

"- have you _seen _her Remus?" Molly asked, her voice raised. It wasn't anger that caused her voice to take such a powerful pitch however, more despair.

"It would be best if I didn't."

Remus glanced up at Molly and saw a look of incredulity on her face. She wouldn't understand, she _couldn't _understand.

"Molly, if I allow her to love me-"

"- she _does _love you-"

"- she can't," Remus ground out, rubbing his hair vigorously, "I've been over this time and time again with her. She _can't _love me-"

"- why not, Remus?" Molly asked shrilly, "give me one good reason why that woman should _not _love you!"

"Because!" Remus shouted, slamming his hands on the table suddenly. The kitchen was quiet aside from the ticking of the clock in the background and Remus' heavy breathing. Molly sat down across from Remus, silently questioning.

"Because," Remus started again, this time quiet, "I have nothing, I _am _nothing."

"Remus," Molly sighed, "you have so much to offer, why can't you see that?"

He let out a hoarse bark of laughter.

"What do I have to offer her? I have no money and no job prospects. I'm much too old for her… and I'm a dangerous creature."

Remus rubbed his face wearily. He had told Nymphdora this time and time again. She had so much ahead of her, so much life _in _her. It's why he loved her but it was also why he couldn't be with her. It was a bitter pill.

"Too poor and too old?" Molly asked, eyebrows raised, "you really think Tonks is that shallow?"

"No," he replied immediately. Nymphadora had never given a damn about his money, "but I don't want her to live a life of poverty. What kind of husband would I be, unable to provide for his own wife?"

"When Arthur and I married," Molly said gently, "we didn't have a knut to our name, Remus. You have more riches than you think and certainly more than most men. You have generosity, courage, humour and a true kindness in your heart. You have wealth of character and, while you think you're poor, to Tonks you're the richest man in the world."

Remus hated pity and he hated sympathy, but when he looked into Molly's eyes for _one moment _he allowed her words to wash over him as truth. He had enjoyed many long hours with Nymphadora without money needing to be involved and certainly there were many activities that didn't require it. A trip to the seaside perhaps, dinner in and a film, strolls in the park in the moonlight-

"I'm a werewolf," Remus stated bluntly, feeling the hope and the dreams evaporate almost as quickly as they came, "a dangerous creature."

"For one night of the month," Molly argued back simply, "and if someone could brew the wolfsbane potion not even dangerous _then._"

"Don't you see Molly?" Remus sighed, "she would become a social pariah. Her family would disown her, her friends would leave her… people would shun her in the streets just because she and I were connected!"

"You're connected now, you're friends" Molly pointed out, "her family know you and like you, most of her friends are in the Order anyway and people in the streets… do you really think Tonks would care what people in the streets thought of her? Her hair is _pink_, Remus."

Remus bit back a laugh at the last comment before his face once again became grave.

"She _will _care. I've lived with it my entire life and not a day goes by when I don't get a look in the street and it still hurts. I can't have Nymphadora go through that, I just can't."

"Don't you think that's her decision to make?"

"No," Remus replied firmly, "she'll make the wrong decision. If I can make this one for her and save her from that, then I will."

"You can't do this Remus, you haven't _seen _her. She needs you."

"She needs someone younger, someone who deserves her."

"She's chosen _you._"

Remus sat silently, staring at the table in front of him. He knew that Molly could sense his resolve weakening, her constant reasoning battering his defences. He had to keep strong, he and Nymphadora just couldn't be together. He didn't deserve her.

Molly watched all this with baited breath. Remus knew she was ready to put the last nail in the coffin.

"Sometimes, love is enough," she said quietly, "do you love her, Remus?"

"Molly…" he warned, willing himself not to break.

"she loves you, do you love her?"

Remus heard the clatter from above them and he watched Molly sit back with a sigh. Finally, he had a reprieve. Footsteps, many footsteps on the stairs. _Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny must be coming down, _he thought relieved. He turned towards the door, hoping to catch sight of messy black hair and circular glasses. As he did so, he caught the melancholy and worried expression plastered on Molly's face. She was concerned for Tonks, of course she was. Remus had heard from others in passing that Nymphadora looked depressed. Everytime they had argued, _every time _she had come up to him, begged, pleaded, screamed and every time he had turned her away, her hair had fallen lifeless and brown. She wouldn't eat, he had tried before he had left to get her to eat more. She had not listened, she had merely cried and asked why he was doing this. He didn't want to break her heart, but he _had _to make her understand. He had to make _everyone _understand. With that in mind, he turned to Molly and said quietly;

"I love her…" Molly looked at him, her face brightening, "… too much to bring her down with me."

She sighed sadly and gave a small nod. Harry wandered in, with the others on his tail.

"Mum," Ron called as they passed, "when's dinner ready?"

"It'll be ready when it's ready, Ronald!" Mrs Weasley huffed, standing up. She turned toward Remus and said quickly, "this isn't over."

"Molly, I never doubted it," Remus responded wryly, leaning back in his chair.

"Please see sense, Remus."

Remus looked around as the Hermione and Ron bickered at the table and Harry talked animatedly to Ginny.

"I have," he whispered, more to himself than Molly, "I have."

**A/N**

**Like it? Hate it? Annoyed that i've got something wrong? Do let me know!**


End file.
